


A Shard of Time

by TenkeyLess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dadlidibus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/pseuds/TenkeyLess
Summary: A day in the home life of Elidibus, were his surroundings the same and yet ever so slightly different.Modern urban fantasy AU withChysgoda'sElidibus family o/
Relationships: Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s), Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: May-U Fic Exchange 2020





	A Shard of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chysgoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysgoda/gifts).



> Filling the prompt of 'Fluffiest possible Modern AU featuring pre-sundering [Elidibus family]'
> 
> Bragi/Idunn/Ananke/Leto/Cicero are [Chysgoda's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysgoda/pseuds/Chysgoda) OCs/takes/interpretations of the Convocation members/their spouses/child. I'd highly recommend consuming her writing to get an idea of the background involved here for full enjoyment of this fic!
> 
> I hope I did them justice <3
> 
> Thanks as always to the [Bookclub discord](https://discord.gg/PvbG45u) for their infectious enthusiasm <3

"Mmm hm-hmmm mmm~"

Melodic humming fills the kitchen, accompanying the scrape and clatter of pans. Slow, sleepy footsteps to the entryway prompt a pause in the humming as the chef notices his guest.

"Piccola! You're up awfully early." Bragi turns off the burner and swoops down to scoop up his adorable daughter, nuzzling her cheek as she shrieks in delight. "I'm nearly done with the pancakes, if you can be good and wait for me at the table."

"Yes Daddy." Dutifully she responds, and he ruffles her purple curls as she totters off to the dining area. Adorable and oh so small, his heart swells at the prospect of a quiet weekend morning before the realities of the office of Elidibus summon him again.

"Good morning darling." Idunn yawns from the entryway, leaning against the wood frame.

"Treasure." Bragi purrs, swaying over for a morning peck on her lips. She seizes his sleeves as he makes to pull away, demanding more than a light kiss as her due. And he delivers, as always. Light headed, he returns to make the final touches on their breakfast, heart warmed by Idunn's satisfied chuckle behind him. The quiet sounds of cutlery being placed reach his ears, murmur of mother to daughter a wholesome garnish to his cooking time.

With a triumphant smile, he sweeps into the dining area with plates stacked high, mounds of pancakes glistening under the window's morning light. Ananke shrieks again in excitement, blunted fork and knife grasped tight in her small fists. Smiling softly, Idunn selects a few pancakes for their eager daughter, granting a generous dollop of syrup before claiming her own substantial portion. Left with his ideal amount, Bragi joins them at the table, leaving some syrup on the side to dip into.

"Are you headed to the greenhouse after this?"

Idunn nods, popping a chunk of pancake in her mouth and chewing delightedly. Swallowing, she answers as she cuts another generous syrup-soaked chunk.

"Halmarut wants the blooms ready by Monday, this week's renewal festival is bound to see us bare." Bragi inclines his head, sensible of Halmarut to want her best green thumbed witch to hand for such a crucial time. The elementals would be peeved if their offering was anything less than extravagant, they were worse than the fae in that regard. The fae, at least, could be bribed with more than greenery.

"And you?"

"I can take care of things from the office here until Monday. Lahabrea sent out a brief Friday night, but it's not a priority job." Idunn sighs at the news, unsurprised by the Speaker's workaholic nature.

"I'm surprised Leto let him, she's usually good about keeping him busy past work hours." Suppressing a snort, Bragi fixes a polite smile to his face instead. "That is perhaps unfair to Cicero. You know how he is when he gets going on a project."

Idunn groans theatrically, garnering a giggle from Ananke as she excitedly spears another pancake. " _Must_ we talk of him over breakfast, darling? I would much rather enjoy your company until work calls." Her lowered lashes make it quite clear what manner of _enjoyment_ she means.

Swallowing hastily, Bragi wraps up breakfast and ushers Ananke to the tv room. One (or two) swift _enjoyments_ later sees Idunn waving from the door, picking up a giggling Ananke for a kiss before heading out to work. Oh, how fortunate he is. His seat on the Convocation allows him a finely warded home, safe and secure for his burgeoning family. His salary is hard earned, duties calling on every onze of skill he has to offer, but to tell the truth anything less would be a bore. Tapping the horseshoe over the door for luck, he turns back to the kitchen, intent on cleaning the dishes from breakfast.

"Daddy, will you play piano for me?" Ananke's bright voice chimes from below as he finishes drying the last of the dishes. Smiling softly, he lifts the slight child, propping her on his hip as he makes his way to the music room.

"Always, Piccola. But what would you say to a lesson, instead?" Pouting, Ananke is poised to refuse until Bragi tickles her, frown flipping upside down as she wriggles in childish delight.

"Ah haha! That's cheating Daddy!"

"What else would you have me do, Piccola? Little girls that don't want to practice get--tickles!"

Helpless laughter fills the music room as they enter, Ananke squirming free of her father's grasp and darting over to the Grand piano dominating the space. She lifts the fallboard, revealing polished keys, lovingly worn. In turn Bragi lifts the Grand's cover and props it up, lacquered wood smooth in his hands, before settling at the bench. Patting the bench invitingly, it takes only a moment for Ananke to scrabble up, feet swinging far above the pedals.

"Now, what kind of song are you in the mood for today?"

"A happy one!" She chirps, energized from the hearty breakfast. He obligingly turns the compendium on the music rack to a cheery tune, placing his fingers at the ready and raising an eyebrow at Ananke to do the same. Her tiny fingers splay over the keys, barely long enough to cover the notes needed.

"And a-one, two, three, four--"

Music, rough hewn and halting emerges from the piano. Bragi leads Ananke's fumbling steps along, adding a flourish here and there to encourage her. Her face screws up in concentration, brow furrowed and mouth pursed.

"Gently, Piccola. If _you_ are tense, your music will be nervous in kind. Relax those shoulders and watch the music leap back to your fingers."

Ever eager, Ananke takes a gulping breath, exhaling in a gust as she shakes herself out. Replacing her fingers on the keys, she tries again, joining her music to the supporting chorus Bragi has been playing nonstop.

Tremulous notes join the chorus, matching the time signature even if the notes are a step off. Ananke's tongue sticks out in concentration, but her furrowed brow is smoothed. Bragi watches her, proud, so proud at her concrete steps towards music making. His heart feels as though it could burst, so warm with love for her, his perfect Piccola.

The piece comes to an eventual close, final notes fading into the morning air. Gazing down at her, Bragi's eyes crease in a pleased smile. Ananke meets his gaze with a wide smile, bouncing in place, childish energy barely contained.

"Another!"

" _Another_ , Piccola? Well, who am I to refuse you."

The morning passes swiftly, softly, full to the brim with festive music. An ominous gurgle heralds the music's end, Ananke stopping short mid-stanza to poke at her offending tummy.

"Ah, is it lunch time already?"

"Mmhungry Daddy."

Bragi settles back, closing the fallboard and compendium. Fingers well warmed from the exercise, he stretches them as he considers what to cook.

"Your mother is not like to be home until dinner, and she'll be hungry when she is from all the magic spent...What do you say to going out grocery shopping with me Piccola?" Scrunching down to eye level, he lifts a finger in conspiratorial fashion. "We'll even get _pizza_ for lunch."

Ananke's eyes open wide, jaw dropping in delighted surprise before she launches into Bragi's arms.

"Yes! Pizza yes!" Bursting with giggles, Bragi hefts the happy child up and heads out to the entryway.

"Get your coat and come-home amulet ready, and we'll head out." Ananke nods, as seriously as she can manage, and goes digging in the ward pile by the door for hers. Taking the moment she's occupied, Bragi makes a quiet linkpearl call as he gets the grocery bags ready. Weekend or not, it will not do to be caught unprepared. The city can be a dangerous place, abundance of iron aside, for any citizen. Doubly so for so high a profile family, not that he was without recourse and walking blind to the danger.

Ananke waits by the door, ready for the crisp spring day, and Bragi can't help but smile as he takes her by the hand.

"Stay close Piccola."

They catch one of the trolleys heading to the market center without issue, crowds growing denser as they approach the stalls. Ananke stays close, as bidden, but takes in the sights with wide eyes. Identifying their favorite snack stall, Bragi maneuvers them over, the scent of stretchy cheese and marinated tomatoes proving irresistible to many in the bustling crowd.

"Two pepperoni!" He calls, raising a hand from the crush. The vendor nods, and a paper plate bearing the treat emerges shortly after. Lunch duly claimed and paid for, Ananke and Bragi retreat to one of the many benches scattered through the center to people watch and eat. Bragi has to hold back a chuckle at the absolutely avaricious look Ananke gives her slice, mouth visibly watering.

Contentedly munching on his slice, he keeps an eye on the people striding by. From every district and profession, the many denizens of Amaurot gather to market. Glamoured fey, bustled witches and warlocks, and the ordinary folk that fill the solid foundation of the populace. Even a demon or two, properly attired for the sunlight. Bragi quirks an eyebrow at those, reflexively squeezing Ananke to his side. Not that any rambunctious sorts would be out to market, but, well, better to not present any openings to tempt them.

Licking her fingers to claim the last of the sauce, Ananke turns her most formal face to Bragi.

"Thank you for the pizza, Daddy."

"You are most welcome Piccola."

Her face holds for precisely a moment more, before it collapses into squeals of joy as she spots what can only be an incognito were in the crowd. Bragi's lips quirk up in a smile as he wipes the last of the pizza from her fingers with a napkin, taking her hand tight as they resume their errand.

Fresh produce from around the city bursts from every stall. Haggling over prices is such a low stakes exercise that it proves a welcome reprieve for Bragi. Soon enough his grocery bags are full to the brim, Ananke helpfully holding an apple from the bushel he carries.

Home is only a trolley ride away, Bragi's guard holding for the brief trip and finally falling as he closes the rowan-embedded door behind them. Sighing gustily, he brings the overfull bags to the kitchen and starts sorting as Ananke follows along to help. She skips ahead, placing the produce where he directs as he starts to prep dinner, orange light seeping in through the window as the sun begins to set.

He rewards Ananke with another apple and the promise of future pie as he ushers her back to the tv room, beginning dinner in earnest. Idunn will surely return exhausted and hungry, a full day of plant nurturing behind her, and Bragi intends to see her well tended in turn. He hums as he works, chopping vegetables and browning meat. It's the little moments of domesticity like this he cherishes when the title of Elidibus demands so much from him, few and far between as they are wont to be. Quietly, the sound of Ananke's favorite cartoons seep into the kitchen, as the scent of baking apple pie wafts out to her in turn.

As the sun sets in full, Bragi hears the door creak open.

"Mmhome." Idunn's voice is weary, roughened from labor, and Bragi steps out to the entryway to greet her. Bracing her despite the garden stained clothes in a gentle hug, he kisses the top of her sweat soaked hair and murmurs, "Dinner is ready, would you like to eat before or after you clean up."

"Before. As soon as I hit the tub, I'm not getting out." She growls. Following the warm scent of dinner and cinnamon-laden apple pie, she staggers in the direction of the dining area as Bragi collects their daughter from her entrainment with nary a protest.

"Din-ner, din-ner, pie for din-ner~" Ananke warbles, kicking her feet as Bragi serves up.

"Pie with _ice cream_ for good little girls that eat their dinners first." He bops her nose as she sings, smiling, and ensures he leaves a heaping portion of the curry for Idunn. His wife sighs, rousing herself to tuck in to the rich food. A good sign, that her appetite is kicking in to promote her body's magic regeneration. Idunn's plate empties, and fills, and empties again before he and Ananke are done, and he retrieves the cooling pie before she departs to get clean.

Warm cinnamon and apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream is placed before them, a small portion kept behind for himself. Their eager expressions are nearly identical as they pounce on the offering, and Bragi has to chuckle to himself at the similarity between them. His favorite ladies. His family. His heart feels overfull, seams stretching with the love he feels from watching them eat and enjoy his crafted meal.

Ananke begins to droop, spoon falling from her limp fingers, and Bragi steps in to scoop her up.

"Mmnot sleepy..." She mumbles, head buried in his shoulder.

"Hush Piccola." He soothes, rubbing her back as she begins to snore lightly. Idunn looks ready to join her in sleep, head lolling forward. "Treasure, shall I draw the bath?"

Snapping back upright, Idunn shakes her head. "I'll take care of it." Stumbling to her feet, she heads to the master suite. Bragi watches her go, mentally counting down the minutes until she succumbs to sleep as he brings Ananke to her room. Tucking her in takes a moment, singing her a lullaby a moment more, and as her snores reach full volume he steals away to check on his wife.

Similarly situated, snoring amidst the steaming bath, Bragi chuckles silently at Idunn's state. She murmurs quietly as he cleans and fetches her to bed, feet moving on instinct as she leans on him. It's a momentary weakness, a vulnerability she only shows to him, and he treasures her trust as a dragon hoards gold. Blinking back the mist threatening his vision, he gets her abed and slides under the covers to join her after changing into his bedclothes. The satin sheets welcome him, sliding smoothly across the bed's expanse to embrace Idunn as his breath evens out, slows, grows deep with sleep. A day to cherish, replaying in his mind as it passes into treasured memory.


End file.
